Domination
by ShortieAlicia
Summary: Bella starts to feel strange emotions while having sex with Edward. After a long talk with Carlisle, she sets off on a mission to see whether it is her or Edward who will win the fight. Post-Breaking Dawn, a little OOC.


"Carlisle…" Bella entered the study quietly. Carlisle looked up expectantly.

"Bella! What brings you into my office this afternoon?" Carlisle asked, his voice bright and happy. He had been looking at his old medical books, studying the nutrition of infants, and from the look of several books lying scattered across his desk and room, he had not made very much progress.

Bella took in the office's books and paintings, while she thought of what she wanted to say, but instead of saying something, she stood unnaturally still. She interrupted Carlisle's confused, 'Bella' with,

"Edward is hunting." Bella stared at the horrifying picture of the Volturi, sitting on the floor of Carlisle's office. After the final stand they had with the Volturi over Renesmee, Carlisle had said that some memories needed to be buried. He was going to dedicate the painting to a museum, saying that it was a picture of three revolutionary figures in early Italy. Bella was then distracted by the sudden change in Carlisle: from compassionate father, to professional doctor.

"What is bothering you?" His voice was a monotone, impassive tone. Bella bit her lip.

"I want to discuss feelings I have been experiencing with Edward in the bedroom." Bella would have been blushing if she were human. Carlisle gave her a short, professional nod to continue, and Bella looked down at the carpet under her bare feet. "Whenever Edward and I are… making love, I start feeling a little competitive with him. I still feel the, um, pleasure, but," Bella took an unnecessary breath, "I feel jealous, like I want to be in control. It is especially when we are practicing the… missionary position. And when I am on top, I feel kind of triumphant, in a way. Like I won, but Edward seems tense. I know he enjoys it also, but he doesn't allow us to do it often…" Bella trailed off her sentence, leaving the air around her thick with stress.

Carlisle had listened in silence. Once he noticed that she would not be continuing on, he sighed and clasped his hands together. Bella heard him mumble, 'dangerous when she was human.' He sighed once more as he collected his thoughts and prepared his answer. Bella waited in the stiff silence. "Bella… we are all animals," He began. "From the smallest mouse, to a lion, to a human, we are animals. Animals have a natural drive to achieve power, and when I say this, I mean to dominate. We want to be the alpha. We desire to demand attention, be looked up to, to have the finest things, and in short, be the best. Humans have this drive subconsciously, and some are more timid than others.

"We, as vampires, still have those natural urges. We want power and respect. This is what you are feeling with Edward. Both of you, although no longer virgins, are discovering your power and strength. It is only natural for both of you to want to be in control and the alpha."

Bella let this sink in. Edward and she were competing for the control and power over the other. They were fighting for respect. Bella had a vision of her, pinned against the tree, Edward pounding into her to fast and hard for her pleasure, but she never said anything, for he was her leader, her _dom_. She had another vision of Edward, on his knees, begging her to make love to him, and Bella's ego stroking with every tortured whimper that came from his lips. She didn't want that, but it was so tempting. Carlisle looked at her, and before the words registered, they fell from her lips.

"I love my husband."

Carlisle shook his head. "Bella, this is not a matter of love," his hands were still folded, but his voice lost some of its unattached tone. "When you two are alone, and especially that vulnerable, you let your emotions out and you run on instinct. Your instinct tells you to dominate because in your mind, when Edward is on top of you, you feel he has a power over you. Edward seems to feel the same threat, for he reacts in a similar way when you are on top of him."

Bella took this all in. It was natural… natural. Natural to want to throw the love of your life off you and get on top of him to ride his cock. Natural to want to see him lower than you when he is on him knees. Natural to want to hear him beg for you and your gifts. The feeling of pleasure confused her.

"Why didn't I feel this when I was a human?" Bella asked. Carlisle thought for a moment then replied,

"If I were to guess, in both your minds, he was dominate. He was stronger, faster, and both physically and mentally enhanced than you. Also, both of you questioned Edward's control, and if it would fail him. I think out of self-preservation, you did not feel the want to dominate. Trust me when I say that Edward did, and he was very nervous about that."

"But why now, Carlisle?" Bella asked. Carlisle smiled now. "You are equals now! You have as much power and strength as he does, so now you are testing the limits. Don't think that you are the only way to feel this way, though, Bella. I can tell he has been trying to dominate you, and example of this is his tendency to control your positions and such. I assure you, though, he does it naturally and not out of no respect for you."

Bella thought back to their lovemaking. Edward seemed so gentle when he was on top, but she realized that when he was on bottom, he was a totally different lover. He was rough. He would push his hips to slam against hers and drill is rock-hard cock into her, setting, usually, his own pace. Bella could almost feel his member sliding out of her with force, and hear the loud crack as their stone bodies met.

Bella felt the area between her legs warm. She knew that if she didn't stop, Carlisle, her father-in-law, would smell her arousal for her husband. In an attempt to free her mind of the images of a naked Edward, his body twisted in different positions, she asked, "Do all of you do it?" Carlisle grinned. Bella noticed that it was nervous.

"Yes, we all do, and we all learn who is dominate." Carlisle paused and Bella noticed him squirm a little. "I am dominate to Esme. I call the shots, not only in sexual cases (Carlisle now crossed his legs tightly), but also in lifestyle changes. Say, for instance, I decide we are moving to the Outer Space. My family would question my sanity, but Esme would listen. She would respect me no matter how crazy I sounded."

"But how do Edward and I decide this?" Bella asked panicked. "I do not want one of us to be angry or bitter that they did not dominate the other! I don't want to have to listen and agree with every word Edward says, or even vice-versa! It is taking away their freedom!" Bella faintly remembered the werewolves' power over each other and shuddered.

"Bella, I have not and will never force Esme into anything. I know of your worry, for I have seen the practice of enslavement taken between partners, especially concerning the nomads. But, Bella, I respect Esme too much. I respect her decisions and ideas as much as I respect yours and Edward's. For example, what stopped me from aborting Renesmee wasn't Rosalie's threats, but my wife's belief that you should be allowed to carry and give birth to your child if you wished. Esme is the most important person in this world to me, no matter if I am dominant to her or not. I do not believe Edward would force you to do anything, or you him, because I know the love you feel for each other is the love I feel for Esme.

"And as for deciding who is the dominate one or not, that is up to you. I am confident that Edward and you will work it out, if not by word, than by actions." Bella imagined her face a bloody red. Carlisle smiled. "Now if you would excuse me, Esme wanted to go check out a museum to dedicate the picture to." Bella nodded and walked out of the office.

Bella walked around the house, thinking deeply about her relationship with Edward. She thought about the competition they had been having, without her even fully realizing what it was. Then the vision of him on his knees, naked, came back to her. Her stomach knotted. Soon, she had an idea forming, and before the idea had fully run through her mind, Alice opened the door on her left and pulled her inside.

"Yes!" Alice hissed in her ear, "that is a wonderful idea!" She sprinted to her closet and opened a drawer, the first one in her walk-in cave of fabric. "I have been waiting to use these! I wanted them to be special." She came out with a dark blue assortment. There was a tight corset, thong, and stocking trio. Bella was quickly reminded of the black see-through lace from her honeymoon, the one that made Edward as desperate for sex as she was. Bella smiled.

"Now there is an evil smile!" Alice snickered. "Hurry, put it on!" Within seconds, Alice and Bella had successfully strapped on the outfit. Bella looked in a mirror and saw that in the lower back of the corset, a large heart was cut out, right over her thong. _Nice_. Alice handed Bella a pair of white pumps she would have never dreamed of wearing whilst human.

"Go into the woods, no one will see you. Edward has split up with Jasper. He's alone." Alice looked out of the window. "Hmm… a storm is coming." She looked at Bella with fiery eyes. "GO! Renesmee will be fine for the night!" Bella turned and jumped out the window. Just before Alice was cut out of her vision, Bella saw Alice take out a red see-through bra and thong. She heard her say to herself, 'I'll keep Jasper busy."

Bella felt her feet hit the ground and she took off in a sprint. She was going to go find her husband, who was, of course, running on instinct.


End file.
